Family I didn't knnow I had
by Yami Yasha 4ever
Summary: It’s the Meiji Era in Japan and the war is now over with Japan open to the Western world. A Japanese young woman who was raised in America goes to find her lost family, only to find out who really is in her family. Join in her adventure to find her family


**Chp.1**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Rurouni Kenshin, I only own this plot and any original characters.

Summary: It's the Meiji Era in Japan and the war is now over with Japan open to the Western world. A Japanese young woman who was raised in America goes to find her lost family, only to find out who really is in her family. Join in her adventure to find her family and true identity.

I've always known I wasn't "normal". Mom has told me time and time again that I was "normal", but I never was. Growing up in the San Francisco bay of California never really suit me. The people here sneer and mock me to no end for some odd reason. It might be because I'm not from around here. Actually, I'm from Japan, a small village outside of Osaka to be exact. I never knew who my father was; the only family that I know of is my mother. Her name is Keiko, but I call her Okaa-san, or mother. She's tall with beautiful raven black hair that goes to her shoulders. She's as slender as a willow tree, and just as graceful. Her brown eyes stand out among her olive toned skin. I think of her as the definition of beauty.

I've always wondered why I looked different from her, but it might be because of my father, who ever he is. I have red hair that looks like a blend of tomatoes and blood that goes down to the middle of my back. My left eye is violet colored while my right is the same brown as my mothers. I too am tall, but not as slender and more muscular. My skin is also fairer than hers, almost matching the locals. People always look at me weird, I wonder if it's because I look odd or because I wear traditional kimonos. I may never know. I don't mind living here and getting ridiculed since I've grown used to it, but I'd rather go back to Japan and be able to fit in there better. The only time I've been was when I was a baby, and then we moved here. I think it was because of my father, though I don't know for sure for I've never gotten the full story.

Mother has told me a little about my father, but it's not enough to get a clear picture. But she has told me plenty about Japan and the small village I'm from. It sounds so beautiful; I often try to paint an ink brush painting of what I think it looks like. Okaa-san says that each one is so close to the real thing it's scary, but it's not the real thing of course. Well, at least I'm really close. Okaa-san has told me so many stories, that sometimes I forget some, so I write them down in my best kanji characters on the rice paper we buy. It's really neat; I've even put a silk cover on it for a better appearance.

"Little bird, could you help me?" Okaa-san asks, putting bags on the counter in the kitchen.

"Sure," I help her out of course, like a good daughter should. Little bird…I haven't heard that nick-name in so long. It was a name she gave me when I was a child. Now I'm 26, but I'm still living with her so as to help support her. Even though Okaa-san is growing older, she's strong and slender as if she was younger.

"Are you still going to Li-san's to practice?" She asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, but not yet. He's still busy practicing the younger ones."

"Ah, I see. Tofu or sushi tonight?"

"Sushi sounds good." When she mentions practice, she means that I'm learning how to wield a sword. When I was younger, I learned Jujitsu from Li-sensei, my teacher. Not that I'm older, I can learn to wield a sword. It's in that order so that if I ever need to defend myself or others without a weapon, I can do so easily. Okaa-san suddenly passed me a package wrapped in bamboo leaves, my thoughts once more interrupted.

"Give this to Li-san when you go, it's his birthday today." Okaa-san said as I gently pull back the leaves to see two cherry rice puffs.

"Okaa-san, do you know how expensive these are!" I exclaim, my mouth suddenly watering for wanting but not being able to have.

"Sure I do little bird, but I saved up some coins for it." We still use coins because we live in what the locals call China Town. I smile and fold it back up and place it on an obvious place on the counter so I don't forget.

"Ok, I'll give it to him. Are these all the groceries?"

"Indeed it is."

"Than I shall go ahead and go to Li-sensei's, the younger ones maybe done by now." I went to my room and changed into my gi shirt and wide pants. I grab my weighted wooden sword and the gift before going out the door. "Ja-ne, Okaa-san! Good-bye mother!"

"Ja-ne, good-bye. Have fun!" I walk two blocks, the whole way getting weird looks and sneers told behind my back. I ignore them as usual, not like this already isn't what I get every day anyways. When I get to the studio, I knock on the door quite loudly.

"Who is it?" Came a deep, demanding voice.

"Kishioki Kanna," I call back. The door opened at the mention of my name, as if it's some type of password.

"Ah, come to practice I see." I bow respectively to him, for Li-sensei is my elder.

"Indeed I have Sensei," I say, standing straight now. Li-sensei is older than Okaa-san, but not by much. He has a few wrinkles, but they only show when he smiles or laughs. His black eyes are so gentle; it's hard to believe he used to be a real Japanese samurai. His once black hair is speckled with white and grey now, but he's still muscular and tall.

"Come in, come in, we haven't got all day." He said playfully while I walked in, taking my sandals off. "How are you Kishioki-chan?"

"Great! Isn't today you're birthday, Li-sensei?" I ask right after answering his own.

"Why, yes it is!" He exclaimed with a smile, crows feet wrinkles showing.

"Happy birthday!" I handed over the sweets.

"Well, arigato! Thank you! Did you get these?" I looked down, ashamed.

"No, Okaa-san did."

'Ah, well, tell her arigato, thank you, for me. Now, let's get to practice." He took me to a large room in the back, where I practiced for five hours straight, with no breaks. I finally just fell down on purpose, and didn't get up. "Get up!" Li-sensei barked, I groaned like a pitiful fool.

"Sensei, just a few minutes to catch my breath please," I begged, my breathing labored and sweat glistening on my skin.

"Alright, but just to catch your breath." He sat down on his knees next to me while I stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm myself down. No sound except for my heart beat rang through my ears. "Have I ever told you about a famous samurai in Japan?"

"Which one?" Li-sensei likes to tell me old war stories and stories about samurai he once knew.

"The one about the Battousai." I shook my head some, to show that no he had not.

"Never heard that one, who was he?"

"Ah, one of the best samurai in all of Japan! He was known as Hitokiri Battousai or Battousai the man slayer because he was a deadly assassin during the Revolutionary war."

"Did you ever meet him?"

"Ah, yes I did meet the young samurai. He had red hair like yours, and violet eyes like your left eye. And those eyes, they were always so angry and ready to see blood shed. I even fought against him!"

"Really? Was he good? Did he defeat you?" I think I'm starting to sound like a little kid by this point.

"Was he good! He defiantly lived up to his name. But he didn't defeat me, when we fought; it was a stale-mate." My breath caught in my throaght. A stale-mate! Then this Battousai had to be legendary!

"How old do you think he is now?" I asked out of pure curiosity. If he looked sort of like me, then maybe we were somehow related.

"Oh, he wasn't very old back then. He was probably in his late teens early twenty's then, so probably about…..27? 28 now?" Li-sensei guessed. Hmmm…that was about one to two years older than me. Maybe a brother? No, Okaa-san said I was the only child she's given birthday to. Half brother? Possible. Cousin? Also possible. "Ok, time to go back to practice."

"Can't I go home now? It's starting to get dark out." It truly was starting to get dark the sun was probably going to set soon.

"Ok, I'll walk you home."

"Arigatou, thank you, Li-sensei." Even though I'm a grown woman by now, Sensei still liked to walk me home, and possibly get a free meal from okaa-san.

"Oh, and before we go…" Sensei suddenly said, trailing off as if in thought.

"Eh?" Sensei suddenly took my wooden sword from me. "Hey! I need-"

"Not anymore," he said calmly, cutting me off on purpose. He vanished into some nearby and room and came back. In his hands was not my wooden sword, but a beautifully laquored scabbard. It was sleek black, and polished to such a shine that I could see a distorted version of my reflection. A brown leather-bound hilt stuck out of one end, with a fairly simple golden wrist guard. He presented it to me on the flat of his palms. "You shall use this for now on. You no longer need a weighted wooden sword, for you are ready for a _real_ sword." I gently took the scabbard from him, feeling the weight of metal in my hands. I couldn't hide the fact that I was completely filled with surprise and happiness.

"Oh, arigatou, arigatou, arigatou! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Though must would argue that this was inappropriate, Li-sensei was like a surrogate father to me, I had every right to hug my teacher. Li-sensei hugged me back, albeit surprisingly.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, let's get you home." I nodded and headed out the door of the studio, remembering the put my sandals back on. We walked home in silence, but I couldn't help but skip around every now and then like a little girl, I could hardly contain myself whenever we finally arrived home.

"Okaa-san! I'm home!" I called happily. Okaa-san's voice came from the kitchen, though I couldn't make out what she had said. I invited Li-sensei in, and made sure to take my sandals off at the door and hide my new sword behind my back while I walked ever so casually into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Kanna. Is Li-san here as well?"

"Yes, I do believe he's staying for dinner as well."

"Indeed I am," came Li-sensei's deep voice from behind me, nearly making me jump from surprise. He put a deft, large hand on my shoulder, looking over at Okaa-san. "And I do believe Kanna-chan is really excited to show you something."

"Oh? What is it Kanna?" I smiled mischievously as Okaa-san gave me a questioning look.

"Guess."

"Birdie, don't do this to me!" I giggled, knowing she hated to guess since she usually got it wrong.

"Just make a wild guess!"

"Hmmmm…..pickled vegetables?" Her favorite food, I shook my head.

"Nope, has nothing to do with food."

"……Some new silk?"

"Nope, one more guess."

"…..A husband?" She guessed a hopeful look in her eyes.

"NO!" I screeched, my face going hot. Okaa-san laughed and Li-sensei chuckled a bit. Ever since I had become of age, Okaa-san had been hoping I'd find a husband, too bad for her I never really had very many boyfriends in the first place. I finally pulled the sword out from behind my back. "I finally earned a sword!" Okaa-san gazed at the scabbard, a dazed look in her dark eyes.

"Just like his…" I heard her murmur.

"Just like who's?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Okaa-san just shook her head, as if to clear it of some negative thought.

"Nothing. Come and eat, we'll have a special celebration for this occasion." She said a perfect smile on her face. I knew she was hiding something; she only smiled like that when she was hiding something, but as to what, I knew not of. I shrugged it off and went to the low eating table set up. Traditionally we'd use food trays, but we had to sell them to have some extra money for necessities. I sat down on my knees and gently laid the sword next to me like samurai would. I've always thought I had at least one-fourth of my blood as samurai. I think it's because I'm so proud and Li-sensei told me when I was younger that I was a natural born fighter. I still think it's true to this very day. Okaa-san came in with a tray of food and set it before us. "Kanna, could you please go get the tea?" I nodded and rose from my seat. I went into the kitchen and poured the green tea into three cups, putting them and a kettle on a tray. I was about to go back when I heard hushed voices talking. Now, I'm not one that usually eavesdrops a lot, but I just couldn't help myself this time.

"You should tell her, she's old enough to know." Came Li-sensei's voice.

"Yes but…I'm not sure how she'll take it."

"Kanna's a smart girl and is very understanding. Plus, she's no longer a child, she's a grown woman."

"I know…. Twenty-six years went by so fast…." I decided to intrude right then and there. I walked into the room and put the tray on the table, passing the tea out.

"Ah, Arigatou, thank you, Kanna-chan." Li-sensei said, smiling and taking his drink. I acted like I hadn't heard a word they had said. We ate the sushi and rice for dinner that I had suggested. No one said a word, which was alright with me since I tend to be quite a fan of silence. After dinner, I helped Okaa-san with the dishes. Afterward, I went back into the room to talk to Li-sensei about random things, just having fun talking to each other like family. Then, Okaa-san came in with a tray that held a plate heaped with cherry rice puffs, and a small vase filled with sake, or rice wine, and three cups. My eyes could've popped out of their sockets! Cherry rice puffs _and_ sake! That was a big treat here!

"I think my little samurai girl deserves a special treat tonight." She said with a warm smile that only a mother can achieve.

"Well, today just keeps getting better and better!" Li-sensei exclaimed. He smiled, showing bit, white teeth. I couldn't help but smile as well, it was contagious. The silence that once shrouded us had been broken and we were now just talking and telling jokes and such. I wonder what they were talking about earlier. I can't help but wonder, seeing as I'm probably just as curious as a cat. Later that night, after Li-sensei went home, and me and Okaa-san had gone to bed, I couldn't help but hear mother pacing in her room. Now, I really have sharp, acute hearing and some of my other senses are rather acute, so I can detect whether something is wrong without having to ask if I just pay attention to body language. And for mother, when she was pacing, something was wrong or at least troubling her. I silently got to my feet and tip-toed to her room. A small light, probably from a candle, lit the room. I knocked on the door gently, the pacing immediately stopping.

"Okaa-san? I heard you pacing and I wanted to make sure you were alright." I heard a slight soft sigh as the door opened up, to show Okaa-san smiling weakly at me.

"Come in my little birdie, I need to tell you something anyways." I went into her room and knelt on a small mat. Mother sighed once more before sitting in front of me. She looked as if she's been thinking over something really hard and doesn't wish to know the answer, but knows it anyways.

"Momma," I say gently, putting my hand over hers as she smiles weakly again.

"Kanna, you know how I told you we had no other family back in Japan?" I nodded. "Well, I was wrong. Actually, half wrong. I have no family, but you do." All I could do was blink. "It's not easy for me to say this, but you have a half brother. He looks sort of like you, but he doesn't have that one brown eye, both of his are violet." My breath caught. Could it be? Could it be my half brother was the Battousai?

"D-do you know his name?" Okaa-san shook her head.

"No. Well, now I don't. His name used to be Shinta, but his name has changed. But I do know his surname. It's Himura." Himura. The name echoed in my mind till it was permanently carved there. Suddenly, Okaa-san launched at me and hugged me tightly. I stiffened, but relaxed and hugged her back. I could feel her slender body shake as she sobbed into my shoulder, taking gasps of air that gave away that she was crying. She could be so emotional sometimes.

"Sssshhhhh, it's alright Okaa-san. I had a haunch about it earlier anyways." I said softly, still holding her. "Li-sensei told me another battle story today, but this one was different, it was about the Battousai the man-slayer. He said he looked just like me, except for the eyes." Okaa-san laughed, her crying slowing down.

"I have something for." She said, gaining back her composure and pulling something out from inside her outer kimono. In her hand was a stiff piece of paper with English writing on it.

"What is it?"

"It's a ticket. It's a ticket for a way to Japan." My hands clapped themselves around my mouth, my eyes going wide. Mother grinned at my reaction. "Yes, I managed to save up enough money for you to go back to our home country."

"B-but what about you?"

"I wish I could go, but sadly I cannot." We talked for awhile, and then finally went to bed when we started to actually get tired. A few weeks passes by extremely slowly. I was anticipating the day I'd leave America and go back to where I was born. By now I could wield my sword like a master, just in time for me to leave. I packed a single bag with my things, like extra clothes and such. Li-sensei told me to cover up my sword because someone might suspect something. So I bundled it tightly among a bunch of cloth, tied with rope to hold it together. With a basket hat on my head and all my things packed, I boarded the huge ship that would take me to Japan. I waved good-bye to my mother and Li-sensei (who had come to see me off) as the ship began to sail away, and the land started to disappear.

**Author note**

This is mostly like a prologue, telling you the story before Kanna actually gets to Japan. I'm sorry if it seems boring right now, but it'll get more interesting as the story progresses.


End file.
